User blog:Buddbudd2222/BBS Conference 2016 -WINTER MEDIACON-
Welcome to the BBS conference. We film BBN programing and BBN News programing behind and off scenes. We are not here showing off new news shows because recently I saw the decline in cable news. We can thank all the lies on CNN and all others. Now what will we bring under production? We have a new show coming soon called “The Playout Room” The Playout Room is dealing with TV networks in real life. I would show the how the RTV industry would be if it was to broadcast daily. The name how I got “The Playout Room” was from Benzbot rTV HQ and Studio on a floor of his. Now there is a 5 year old script mini-series that I made in the 5th grade I stopped working on it because people wanted to know what I was writing. I do stress that if you guys try to crises it, you would forget its 5 years old. It is called School Torcher. The show is about kids at school seem to be torched because how boring school is for them. We are going to make BBS Behind Closed Doors but this time with its real composure. I felt that BBS Behind Closed Doors was not serious. I will make it serious but it will be based on the truth of what happened inside of BBS. There is one more show that was in the movie industry that I tried to create but I do have to redo the script because of how it is outdated. That would be Newsdesk Newsdesk is a show about news but it is a drama, basically it is The Newsroom in Roblox. There will be a movie of Newsdesk in 2017 but for now I will put a random date in what would be June 1st. Now we do have 2 new channels that will be coming this year or next year On May 6th we will launch a new channel called BBMN it stands for Buddbudd Movie Network. It will play Roblox movies and IRL series. Right now on the May 6th launch it will NOT have IRL series or movies. It will have a series during the summer. If you do have a movie or series please message me or tweet me. BBNMN will launch 6PM ET Now the second network that might launch in 2017. The second new channel BBGN it stands for Buddbudd Game Show Network. As said as BBMN we will create IRL game shows into roblox. To the doubters in the room it can happen. I created 1 episode of Millionaire 2 episodes each of Strike it rich and Red Or Black. We can create game shows so I like to point out that it can happen. Now I am still not done because there is 1 more thing. BBS is starting their own press club. It has been in a few weeks of waiting to have its recognition. I was going to make a blog post about it. Now what it will do is basically helping each other with news and source information. It would help for newer media for older media to help at any time. The only thing is that I look at is credibility in the past 6 months. That is all and I would gladly take questions through E-mail for the nect 3 days Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts